Kunoichis a tope
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sakura se siente terriblemente sola en casa. Tanto Sasuke como Sarada pasan demasiado tiempo fuera y no se preocupan en decirle nada de nada, lo cual hace que Sakura se sienta bastante aburrida. Pero las cosas cambian con la visita de Karin, pues con ella Sakura encuentra una excusa perfecta para pasar el rato y divertirse como merece. Oneshot con lemmon


Hola nuevamente, fans de Naruto y de los shipeos locos a lo yuri xD. Desconozco la cantidad de historias yuri en español hay entre Sakura y Karin (tengo un buen tiempo que por aquí ni me paso, y por eso mismo no lo sé), pero igual quiero dejar un aporte aquí, a la espera de que les agrade el resultado, si bien no es romance como tal. Naruto y todas las series derivadas directamente de ésta son propiedad de Kishimoto y todo eso.

**Kunoichis a tope**

Estaba sola en casa, atendiendo todas las labores que había pendientes. No es que fuera algo complicado ni mucho menos, pero la verdad era que la situación se le había tornado insoportable ¿Por qué? Simple: Estaba todo el día sola en casa.

Sasuke no solo no se dignaba a llegar a casa, sino que de por sí pasaba mucho, mucho más tiempo lejos que en Konoha siquiera; y Sarada por su parte tampoco se pasaba por casa por andar en sus misiones, las cuales terminaron recibiendo mucha más importancia que el tiempo que pudiera compartir en casa con su madre.

En fin, Sakura sólo alcanza a suspirar pesadamente, pensando que todas sus ensoñaciones, todo su esfuerzo, todos sus desvelos, todo aquello la había llevado a nada, salvo decepciones y sinsabores.

─ Debí decirle que sí al idiota de Naruto cuando todavía se fijaba en mí. Me la pasaría enojándome con él por sus tonterías, pero al menos no me aburriría teniéndolo cerca ─ se lamenta al terminar de lavar los platos ─. Pero ya que. No se puede hacer nada para revertir lo ocurrido. Tengo que aguantar, que esto fue lo que decidí para mi vida.

Seca todos los platos, y luego busca la escoba para limpiar el lugar entero. Pone algo de música para hacer más soportable el rato, pero igual resultaba deprimente la forma de vida que estaba llevando en casa. Quería salir un rato a encontrarse con sus amigos, estaba segura de que aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, y esperaba que al menos alguno de sus antiguos compañeros estuviera disponible.

─ Tal vez Ino o Hinata estén en sus casas. Al menos tendría un buen rato para charlar con ellas y enterarme de lo que viene pasando en la aldea, que en este lugar estoy encerrada en una isla...

Pero antes de seguirse lamentando de la suerte que estaba teniendo, escucha que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de la casa. Era extraño, pues no esperaba la visita de nadie en esa ocasión. Pero eso era lo de menos, al menos tendría a alguien en casa, y eso ya era algo, por lo que va al trote a la puerta para abrir, encontrándose a Karin. Su presencia era extraña, pero muy bien recibida.

─ No te veo con buena cara, Sakura ─ saluda la chica de lentes con una ligera y sobria sonrisa.

─ Si no me ves con una buena cara, entonces te recomiendo que te la cambies por una cara que sí sea buena para verme como quieres ─ bromea Sakura mientras deja pasar a Karin ─ ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? Espero que no sea Sasuke ni Sarada, que ninguno de los dos se encuentra.

─ Tranquila. Simplemente vengo de forma casual, a menos que estés demasiado ocupada para que charlemos... ─ Karin no consigue terminar, pues Sakura la agarra de la mano y la hace entrar a la casa de un tirón.

─ Estoy que me muero del aburrimiento, así que siéntete bienvenida, Karin ─ Sakura la guía hasta el sofá ─. A ver, ¿qué noticias traes de afuera?

─ Pues no mucho. Básicamente he estado trabajando en mis investigaciones y todo eso, aunque de visto algunas cosas bastante interesantes mientras me dedicaba a disfrutar de mis ratos libres.

─ Soy toda oídos para que cuentes a detalle todo aquello.

Karin alza una ceja. Realmente Sakura tendría que estar muerta del asco para mostrarse así de emocionada por ella, pero no es que aquello le resultara demasiado importante. Simplemente se resigna a continuar hablando, mientras notaba la ilusión de Sakura de saber finalmente algo que proviniera del mundo exterior.

─ _"Pobre chica"_ ─ piensa mientras sigue hablando.

* * *

**Una hora después**

El monólogo inicial y casi obligatorio de Karin se había convertido gradualmente en una animada charla. Cualquiera que las viese pensaría que son amigas de toda la vida compartiendo recuerdos o algo así, aunque el tema principal que estaban tocando era...

─ ¿Un mes ya? Pues Sasuke te tiene abandonada nuevamente, chica ─ dice Karin mientras se servía una nueva taza de té y agarraba un trozo de pan ─. Mira que estar tanto rato fuera de la aldea para luego venir, estar apenas media hora antes de volverse a ir... Sé que ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada por el itinerario que se manda Sasuke a cada rato, pero igual me parece que estar así es un poco... deprimente.

─ ¿Qué te podría decir que no sepas ya? ─ Sakura se recuesta al espaldar del sofá y se termina su taza de un sorbo ─ Ni una flor ni nada. Apenas saludó y luego se despidió. Sé que Sasuke no la ha tenido fácil en ningún momento y que todavía ahora no la tiene, y eso lo comprendo perfectamente, pero creo que no le mataría ser un poco más detallista conmigo. Y pensar que Sarada le ha salido igualita, si se la pasa mucho más tiempo fuera que aquí. Sólo salgo de aquí si me necesitan en el hospital de la aldea, y cuando me llaman no es para tratar rasponcitos ni catarros precisamente...

─ No me cuentes más, que me vas a terminar pegando esa depresión ─ le advierte Karin ─. Pero viendo que así están las cosas, deberías salir de vez en cuando tú también. El polvo en las esquinas puede esperar un día o dos, pero tu vida es la que se va sin remedio alguno, así que aprovecha y salgamos a divertirnos. Podríamos ir al pachinko...

─ ¿Y ver a mi maestra dar pena con su eterno endeudamiento? Eso no me subiría demasiado la moral ─ Sakura se da un breve masaje en el cuello antes de seguir ─. A lo mejor podríamos ir al distrito comercial, que me llegaron unas cuantas revistas con unas ofertas que me dejaron con la boca abierta.

─ ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Por las ofertas! ─ Karin alza su puño, y Sakura la emula.

* * *

**Cuatro horas después**

Tal y como habían esperado, la salida de ambas había resultado bastante entretenida, habiendo tenido sus tan esperadas batallas campales por las prendas en remate, comiendo por allí con un gusto como si se tratara de la primera vez de Sakura en salidas de esas, viendo a los niños pelearse por lo juguetes que quieren que compren sus padres... Había sido el día más divertido para Sakura en meses, y por ello tenía muchísimo que agradecerle a Karin.

Ahora que estaban de regreso, tenían una oportunidad dorada para probarse (por enésima vez) algunas piezas de ropa que habían traído y que pensaban que les serviría para ocasiones especiales cuyos detalles dejaban al aire en casi todos los casos. Sakura y Karin realmente lo estaban pasando bomba, y eso les había ayudado a que Sakura dejase completamente su depresión y aburrimiento.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Un día de estos debería invitar a las demás para que podamos pasarlo bien juntas ─ propone la pelirrosa cuando guarda todas sus cosas, y Karin le ayuda en esa labor.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Una noche de chicas nos vendría bien para sacar provecho a nuestra juventud, que algún día se tiene que acabar.

─ Para mí no ─ Sakura se señala la marca en su frente ─. Con las enseñanzas de mi maestra, no va a estar tan fácil que me vea viejita y arrugada.

─ Presumida ─ dice Karin con una media sonrisa.

Todavía tenían ganas de entretenerse un rato más. No era muy tarde todavía, y además eran plenamente conscientes de que no vendría nadie, por lo menos hasta el día siguiente. Siguieron hablando de distintas cosas hasta que efectivamente notaban que estaba anocheciendo. En ese momento Sakura se alarma un poco, pues pensaba que Karin tendría problema para llegar rápido a su casa.

─ ¿Quieres que te acompañe de salida?

─ ¿Qué? No. No tengo ningunas ganas de regresar esta noche ─ dice Karin con total relajo ─. Esos bastardos de mis compañeros pueden sobrevivir una noche sin mí, así que puedo quedarme aquí perfectamente ¿O es que tienes algo en contra de que me quede?

─ No, sólo creía que te verías apurada si querías regresar.

─ Pues ya te sabes mi respuesta ─ Karin se levanta y se estira un poco ─. Pero la verdad es que es tardísimo. Tremenda familia terminaste teniendo, que a esta hora sigues sola y ni se han molestado en avisarte que estarán fuera, o para desearte las buenas noches. Y pensar que también yo aspiré a este tipo de vida...

─ Menos mal que no terminaste teniéndola. De haber sabido que iba a acabar así, hubiera dejado a la puerca de Ino que se quedara con Sasuke cuando éramos todavía unas genin. Claro, se burlaría de mí a más no poder, pero al cabo de un tiempo me pediría de rodillas que se lo quite.

─ Eres cruel, Sakura ─ dice Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa ─. Pero no te puedo culpar de ello. En fin, ¿quieres rematar nuestra velada de una forma distinta?

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Acaso tienes algo más en mente? Pensé que simplemente cenaríamos algo y veríamos alguna película antes de dormir.

─ Estaba pensando en algo diferente. Si tienes curiosidad de saber a qué me refiero, puedo demostrarte un rato.

Sakura en ese momento no había comprendido lo que estaba diciendo Karin, por lo que, con cierta inocencia, accede a querer saber a lo que se refería. Karin se lame fugazmente los labios, y entonces brinca sobre Sakura, tumbándola sobre el sofá. Sin esperar a ninguna reacción de parte de la Haruno, Karin le levanta la camisa y el sostén, dejándo ver así aquel pecho que antes no proyectaba mucho, que logró un desarrollo integral aceptable. Lástima que no tuviera comparación con las tetas de Ino o Hinata, y ni hablar de Tsunade, pero para Karin aquel desarrollo que tuvo Sakura estaba aceptable.

─ ¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Karin? ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

─ Sasuke es un imbécil que no ha sabido aprovechar lo mejor de nosotras, ¿no lo crees? ─ dice Karin con un tono algo sospechoso ─ No he logrado entregarle mi primera vez, y eso que he hecho hasta lo imposible para lograrlo. A veces me pregunto si es que es un asexuado o algo así, o si será gay, pues no encuentro otra explicación a esa actitud que tenía cuando pretendía seducirlo.

─ Concuerdo con lo que dices, pero no creo que haga falta llegar a este extremo, Karin...

─ Discrepo contigo, Sakura. No he sido capaz de satisfacer mi cuerpo de ninguna otra forma que sola, y estoy segura que tú has tenido mejor suerte, ¿no? ─ Sakura no responde y gira la mirada a otra dirección ─ ¿Pues saber lo que opino? Que Sasuke se lo pierde. Estamos unidas en nuestra frustración, y por lo tanto tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente.

─ ¿Pero hace falta hacerlo de esta manera? ─ Sakura cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

─ Te dije que sí. Vaya que puedes ser lenta en ocasiones.

Sakura prefiere no decir nada más, y Karin procede entonces a retirar del todo la mitad superior de la ropa de Sakura, para así tener libre acceso a sus pechos. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero Karin pensaba que Sakura perfectamente podría todavía sacarle jugo a sus atributos. Los agarra y los masajea lentamente, haciendo que sus pezones dieran la impresión de brotar de la piel que los rodeaba. Sakura no logra evitar emitir varios gemidos en respuesta al manoseo que le hacía Karin sin pausa y sin piedad, y la cosa va a peor al momento de sentir que Karin le lame y succiona los pezones como si fuera una bebé lactando. Apenas se puede llevar el dorso de la mano a la boca para acallar sus propios sonidos, pero por lo demás, simplemente no alcanzaba a reaccionar para quitarse a la Uzumaki de encima.

─ Relájate, Sakura. Disfrutemos el momento, y si Sasuke quiere un poco de esto ─ Karin le da una nalgada a Sakura, pese a que ésta estaba acostada sobre el sofá ─, pues que se busque a un hombre y así quedarás a mano con él ¿no te parece?

─ Tienes una mentalidad realmente retorcida, Karin.

La pelirroja ríe brevemente antes de volver a manosear los pechos de Sakura. Su enfoque iba principalmente por allí, y Sakura yacía completamente indefensa ante aquellos actos indecentes que Karin se tomaba con una parsimonia digna de recordar. Una de las manos de Karin se dirige hasta el pantalón de Sakura, removiéndolo lentamente. No tenía ninguna prisa por terminar de desvestirla, prefería ir lento y disfrutar del proceso con todas las ganas que tenía. Una maliciosa sonrisa se esboza en sus labios antes de darle una lenta lamida al cuello de Sakura. La reacción de la pelirrosa fue un grito que casi no alcanza a amortiguar a tiempo, pues sentía que alertaría a todo el vecindario si lo dejaba salir. Karin, indiferente a lo que estaba pensando Sakura en ese instante, sigue como si nada.

─ Esto apenas va empezando, así que no deberías ceder tan fácil. Eres una kunoichi, así que deberías mostrar el orgullo de una, Sakura.

─ ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con orgullo! ─ le responde la Haruno sin lograr quitarse de encima a su visitante.

El pantalón de Sakura ya estaba siendo efectivamente removido, aunque Karin no se molestó en absoluto en mirar el color de la ropa interior que llevaba. No se fijó en ese detalle cuando estaban de compras y se dedicaban a desfilar con varias ropas distintas, y francamente no le generaba ninguna curiosidad saberlo en ese momento. Estaba tan enfrascada en llevar la situación al extremo más sexual posible, y cualquier prenda de por medio era un simple estorbo que no merecía consideración alguna, si bien seguía sin ningún apuro por desnudar a Sakura.

─ Es un poco humillante que esto lo pudiera aprender de las pornos que se guarda el imbécil de Suigetsu ─ suelta la pelirroja cuando finalmente deja a Sakura como vino al mundo ─. Te lo digo solamente porque confío en ti, y te agradecería que jamás le digas que te lo conté yo. Sería humillante si lo descubriese.

Sakura ve cómo Karin se levanta de encima de ella para así desvestirse también. La pelirroja no era un portento ni mucho menos, pero demostraba que se sabía cuidar, aunque las sempiternas marcas de mordidas en su cuerpo se mantenían tan frescas como si se las hubieran hecho esa misma tarde. Karin ya llevaba un buen rato forzando todos y cada uno de los interruptores de Sakura, logrando que ella, por lo menos, morder un poco de esa piel. Es en ese punto en que Sakura se da cuenta que realmente estaba cayendo en la trampa que Karin había preparado para ella, y en ese momento no veía la manera de escaparse de allí, más que nada porque ya empezaba a verle el morbillo a la cosa.

Karin por su parte se alegra de ver que estaba logrando excitar a Sakura. Eso significaba que iba bien con lo que estaba haciendo, y que perfectamente podía seguir así y tener más resultados que fuesen favorables. Al momento en que también ella se queda desnuda, Karin vuelve a ponerse sobre Sakura, y detrás de sus lentes se asomaba una mirada inquietante y atrevida, cual seductora en plena acción.

─ Esto te va a gustar, Sakura. Esto es por toda las ganas y la frustración que tenemos acumuladas por culpa de Sasuke.

─ Mejor dejemos a Sasuke de lado ─ dice Sakura con una vez que casi no parecía la suya ─. Ya me has encendido, Karin, por lo que mejor continuemos hasta que me apague nuevamente.

─ Bien dicho.

No iban a besarse. Lo que pretendían hacer no era una sesión de sexo romántico. Sólo querían coger y punto, saciar todas las ganas que llevaban años aguantando sin que Sasuke se preocupara en lo más mínimo por atender en ninguna de las dos, por mucho que intentaran atraerlo. Cada una usa sus dedos para introducirse en la concha de la contraria, moviéndose de modo que se notara la libido que habían reprimido. Los gemidos de ambas era otra muestra de todo aquello que venían reprimiendo, del deseo que no podían permitir que aflorase porque persona que les despertaba dicho deseo simplemente no reaccionaba. Esto iba por ellas, sin lugar a dudas.

Ninguna de las dos detiene el ir y venir de sus dedos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo que es más, trataban de acelerar de tanto en tanto, hasta que deciden que era suficiente hacerlo usando los dedos, si bien Karin es la que esboza la idea sobre cómo proseguir. Sakura estaba boquiabierta mientras ve que Karin cruzaba las piernas de ambas. A causa de la absurda inexperiencia de Sakura, no comprendía bien a qué pretendía llegar la pelirroja haciendo eso, y no necesitó decir absolutamente nada para que ésta detectara y comprendiera la duda que tenía.

─ No te preocupes por esta cosa. No estoy torciendo nuestras piernas ni nada que se le parezca ─ empieza a explicar ─. De hecho, esto bien hecho puede resultar altamente disfrutable. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer que nuestras entradas hagan contacto para luego frotarlas entre sí, aunque también se vale si el frote llega hasta la pierna de la contraria.

─ ¿Q-qué clase de cochinadas colecciona tu amigo? ─ dice Sakura sorprendida.

─ No le digas así, que no lo considero para nada mi amigo.

No hizo decir nada más, y ambas comienzan con su animoso frote, y ninguna de las dos pensaba tener piedad en ello. El tribadismo resultaba una experiencia inédita para ambas, pero lo estaban disfrutando bastante. No comprendían cómo era posible alcanzar semejante nivel de placer sin que fuera necesario introducir nada en sus sexos, pero no era como si preguntarse eso les resultara muy importante. Preferían disfrutar aquello y no pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Mueven sus caderas a la vez, aunque sin estar demasiado sincronizadas: Debido a que Karin estaba una posición más ventajosa y cómoda que Sakura, era capaz de moverse un poco más rápido sin problemas. Los gemidos que ambas emitían hacía eco por toda la sala, y si lo hicieran más ruidosamente, no tenían dudas de que incluso haría eco fuera de la casa de la Haruno. No se detienen, incluso cuando sentían que el clímax se iba acercando a pasos bastante peligrosos. Querían que el orgasmo las alcanzara con furia incontenida, arrasando cada terminación nerviosa que hubiera en sus cuerpos ávidos de placer. No querían dejarse nada, lo querían todo, y por ello seguían sin importarles nada más.

─ Es-esto se siente increíble ─ gime Sakura sin poder ni querer evitarlo ─. Voy a venirme... En serio que voy a...

─ El sexo se siente genial... Ahh... No aguantaré tampoco hasta que... que...

Y llega el gran momento para ambas. Aquel momento fue tan fuerte para ambas que arquean sus espaldas y ponen los ojos casi en blanco al momento de expresar con gritos ahogados ese estado de clímax al que habían escalado de aquella manera. Entonces aquello era lo que se venían perdiendo mientras las demás mujeres de su generación tenían acceso a ese placer casi cada vez que lo desearan. Había que ver que la vida no les había sido del todo justa, pero ahí estaban precisamente, para corregir dicha injusticia haciendo aquellas cosas entre ellas mismas, sin necesidad de que nadie les dijera nada. Esa noche Karin había decretado en silencio que iban a ser unas mujeres libres para conocer los beneficios del sexo, y ambas definitivamente eran libres para hacer dichas exploraciones tan arriesgadas, cada vez más desentendidas de cualquier razón que en un principio hubiese para dudar de ello.

Ambas se toman su tiempo para descansar y dejar que su respiración recuperase su ritmo normal. Estaban físicamente agotadas luego de tener la tarde más entretenida en meses, tal vez años, pero querían agotar hasta la última gota de energía que pudiesen tener en sus cuerpos, y por ello seguían empecinadas en seguir un poco más, desquitarse del todo aquel estado de éxtasis que representaba todo el tiempo de abstinencia que había estado aguantando, a la espera de que Sasuke hiciera algo a cualquiera de ellas. No estaban dispuestas a quedarse a medias, ni se andarían con conformismos de ningún tipo. Estaban en ese punto, y estando allí completarían la ruta sin importar lo demás.

─ ¿Qué más te aprendiste gracias a Suigetsu? Cuéntame, que ahora sí que estoy interesada.

─ Bueno, entonces presta mucha atención, que esto te aseguro que te va a gustar ─ asegura Karin con una sonrisa traviesa.

No hacía ninguna falta decir aquello, pues ya Sakura estaba mentalizada en que, sea lo que sea que le fuera a mostrar Karin, ella iba a gozar como si fuese una niña degustando un dulce nuevo. En esta ocasión Karin gira completamente, de modo que, al bajar, ambas quedasen mirando directamente el sexo de la otra. No hizo falta decir nada más para saber cómo era que tendrían que comenzar, y eso precisamente es lo que hacen, lamiendo e introduciendo sus lenguas lo más posible, probando el sabor de la vagina ajena, y Sakura aprovechaba también para agarrar y apretar a gusto el trasero de Karin. En ese punto carecía completamente de importancia el mantenerse de bajo perfil, pues el simple hecho de tener sus bocas ocupadas en lamer la vagina de la otra era más que suficiente para acallar sus quejidos y gemidos que no cesaban de salir. Tenían muchísimo calor y estaban sudando copiosamente, pero no tomaban ese detalle en cuenta. Simplemente siguen adelante, durante un tiempo que a ninguna de las dos le parecía que tuviera fin.

No importaba que alguien viniera y las viese haciendo esas cosas en la sala. Definitivamente eso no importaba nada. Lo único que importaba era el placer de la carne. Iban a seguir, no dejarían nada de lado, lo darían todo para así quedar plenamente satisfechas por lo que estaban haciendo, y si después había algo que lamentar, pues se lamentan y ya, que ese no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en ello.

No conforme con usar sus dedos, quisieron coronar la faena introduciendo sus dedos de manera frenética, y no quisieron bajar el ritmo, aunque sintieran que se les cansaba la mano. Querían acabar una última antes de caer derrotadas ante el agotamiento, así que daban todo de sí para que la siguiente corrida que tendría, que a todas luces sería la última, representara un cierre con broche de oro. Se sentían bastante apretadas, sus lenguas casi no podían moverse dentro de la vagina de la otra, y sentían cómo les llegaba un nuevo orgasmo, ese que tanto esperaban.

─ Voy a venirme ─ logra decir Karin.

Sakura gruñe en asentimiento, y las dos llevan al máximo el ritmo para así venirse con fuerza. No querían tener ninguna razón para lamentarse por no haberlo dado todo en ese momento. En el último par de segundos previos al clímax ni siquiera respiraban, todo por querer ir al máximo, y finalmente llegan. Sus rostros se ven empapados por los líquidos de la otra cuando se corren, y por unos instantes cierran los ojos mientras permiten que aquella sensación inunde completamente sus sentidos. Al final, Karin casi se cae del sofá, tratando de acomodarse para así descansar. Ambas jadeaban como locas, daba la impresión de que le dieron veinte vueltas a Konoha corriendo y sin descanso, pero eso en ese momento no les importaba. Habían pasado un rato, un día, bastante bueno para estarle buscando peros a lo que acababan de hacer.

─ Sorprendente... ¿Cómo permití... perderme esto...? ─ dice Sakura cuando hace un esfuerzo para sentarse.

─ Lo mismo me pregunto... ─ apoya Karin ─ Pero da igual. No se puede hacer nada, solamente disfrutar el momento.

Sakura, pese a estar en contra en un principio en contra de aquello, ahora estaba satisfecha por hacerlo. Sólo le quedaba descansar y pensar la cosa con normalidad durante la mañana siguiente, así que invita a Karin a que se levantara, pues no podían dormir allí tiradas.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Luego de haberse bañado y vestido de modo que estuviera cómoda, Sakura se pone a hacer el desayuno, a la espera de que Karin terminara de asearse también. Para cuando la pelirroja se apersona también, las dos se saludan cordialmente, como si lo de la noche anterior no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo único que lamento de anoche es que no cenamos antes. Me estoy muriendo de hambre ─ dice la pelirroja al momento de empezar a ayudar a Sakura.

─ Pues pronto el martirio se acaba pronto, así que no te preocupes ─ le responde Sakura al momento de servir algo de ramen ─. Aquí hay un desayuno de lo más completo. Ayame me enseñó a hacer esto con algunas de los mejores que se venden en Konoha, y la verdad es que me queda de rechupete. Ya lo verás.

Karin sonríe tranquilamente y se dedica a ayudar a terminar el desayuno. Aún tenían las dos unas cuantas cosas que tenían que aclarar, y la Uzumaki sentía que era el momento idóneo para proceder.

─ Ya que lo hemos hecho, creo que ha sido genial. Lo repito, y es que no entiendo cómo es que no logré conocer el sexo antes, y todo por esperar a Sasuke.

─ Estamos en las mismas, pero no importa ─ Sakura pone una mano en el hombro de Karin con confianza ─. Él se lo pierde. Es culpa de él si no quiere aprovechar nuestros mejores momentos y nuestra disposición. Creí que estaría mal, o que íbamos muy rápido y de manera imprudente, pero la verdad es que ha sido excelente para pasar el rato, y por eso te digo que no volveré a quedare de brazos cruzados por estarle esperando.

─ Claro. Como despechadas que somos, tenemos derecho a desquitarnos.

Ambas ríen divertidas y siguen con lo que hacían. No es que con eso tuvieran planeado otra sesión de sexo a escondidas muy pronto ni nada por el estilo, pero sí era cierto que, como dijeron, no volverían a estar esperando. Eran jóvenes todavía, y tenían necesidad de una relación y de divertirse, por lo que, como las grandes amigas que se sentían en ese momento, irían a comerse el mundo si hacía falta. Ya nada las detendría.

─ ¡Cha, hora de desayunar!

─ Sí.

**Fin**

* * *

Un saludo nuevamente para la comunidad de Fanfiction. Nunca antes leí un lemmon SakuraxKarin, y si alguno de ustedes ha leído alguno que sea bueno de verdad, pues me lo recomiendan. Este es el último lemmon que hago para la serie de Naruto para este 2019, y ahora mismo estoy viendo si al terminar noviembre tengo uno o dos más listos para cerrar con las historias de categoría M hasta 2020. Como sea, nos vemos en otra oportunidad, y les agradecería que se porten bien, que los tengo vigilados xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
